Licanos y Vampiros
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Sanosuke intenta salir del infierno, un nuevo licano a la secho, sano vs cerberos kien ganara! capitulo 8 arriba despues de ufff mucho tiempo mejor ni lo cuento despues me pega deje rv!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Nota: saludos, bueno bueno como sabran este anime no me pertenese(pordesgracia) ni nunca sera mio(aun peor). 

-texto- --dialogo

"texto" ---pensamientos

(texto) --sonidos que no se escribir

soy nueva en el negocio asi que... piedad!

me disculpo de antemano por el capitulo corto es que estoy provando si la historia tiene exito.

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Los seres vivos no elegimos como vivir o de que vivir ni cuando morir o de que morir solo el destino llega y nos asota en el momento menos esperado a eso llamamos vida. 

-AOSHI LLEVATE A KAORU DE AQUÍ!-

-SI PAPA!-

El joven toma a su hermana menor guiándola a través de la casa para escapar del grupo de atacantes y visualiza una katana que estaba sobre la mesita del cuarto donde se encontraban y hace ademán de tomar el arma.

-Aoshi ni lo intentes ya te dije … SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA!

Diciendo esto, Saito se arroja a si mismo a los brazos de la muerte para proteger a sus hijos de la amenaza , de sus enemigos eternos , sus rivales, los malditos vampiros …

-MALDITOS LUCHARE HASTA EL FINAL DE MIS DIAS POR…POR MI RAZA!-

Repentinamente Saito aumenta su estatura unas 5 veces tu tamaño normal, su cuerpo se cubre de pelos de color negro azulado , sus manos adquieren forma de garras, de su parte trasera sale una gran cola con la punta blanca y tomando la katana de la mesa aullando se arroja enfrene de sus atacantes, los cuales eran unos 5 vampiros armados con pistolas con balas de plata.

-MAL NACIDOS LOS MATARE?-

Saito mata a 4 de ellos, mas sin embargo un vampiro con gafas negra , ojos dorados y cabellos rojo como la misma sangre que cubría el suelo de la casa , le apunta desde lejos a Saito disparándole al corazón matándolo al instante.

-Maditos licanos….-

A distancia se distinguía como uno de los vampiros le disparaba al padre de los chicos, los chicos al ver esto siente ganas de regresar.

-Aoshi tenemos que volver! Papa…- la niña comienza a llorar, su hermano mayor trata de consolarla pero el tampoco pudo reprimir el llanto

-Kaoru no podemos regresar aunque quisiéramos….ya no valdría la pena… PERDONAME PAPA! – Aoshi sale corriendo con su hermana en brazo en contra de la voluntad de esta.

Aoshi y Kaoru se ocultan en el bosque ya que el cansancio no le permitía continuar corriendo.

-Aoshi… tengo hambre, tengo frió y quiero a mi papa!- dice esto con su carita llena de lagrimas. Kaoru era una niña de unos 5 años de edad, de unos hermosos ojos azules herencia de su madre, y una larga cabellera de color negro azulado al igual que su padre. Hija menor del lobo alfa de la manada de licanos, Hajime Saito, mejor conocido como el lobo de mibu del clan lobos de hielo.

-Kao, esperame aquí no te alejes voy a buscar algo de comer para los dos-

El joven Aoshi de sus recién cumplidos 12 años era un chico maduro para su edad , el orgullo de su padre, el futuro líder de la manada , al igual que su hermana heredo los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre.

-Aoshi no me dejes sola! – y sale corriendo detrás de su hermano.

* * *

A media noche en un lugar olvidado de la autopista se encontraba un hombre completamente vendado fumando un cigarrillo esperando algo o mas bien a alguien… 

-Battousai alfin llegas…-mira desafiantemente al recién llegado – que paso con los licanos?-

-matamos a todos los del pueblo y matamos a su líder, matamos a Saito-dice esto contemplado la luna.

-te felicito Battousai por tu trabajo…jajá jajá alfin el madito de Saito a muerto un obstáculo menos en el camino-

-si si lo que digas Shishio "lo que me preocupa es que escaparon los cachorros, ja que cosas digo seguro morirán de hambre o algo ,que podrían hacer dos cachorros"- se da media vuelta para marcharse.

-Battousai te preocupa algo?- mirándolo de forma seria –quedo algún sobreviviente o que?-

-No para nada- dice esto desapareciendo al momento de sacudir su gabardina.

* * *

Sorry por matar a saito .. no me maten! 

Bueno este es el intro de esta historia espero que le guste.

Gracias a Lazara, Tanuki, Akari, Danihimura(en general las chicas de Kazuko) me motivaron TT ty ty

y sin olvidarme de mi queridisimo n03x mi mano derecha y mi hermanita Dhariana mi otro brazo sin ellos no sabria ke hacer gracias!

Ya se daran cuenta que soy una novata escrbiendo asi que espero sus criticas en los Review y piedad!

Espero que les gusten y ya saben bye cuidense besos!

Nota: Akari-aoi siento mucho lo de tu abuelo cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa!

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo ya que mi fic parece aver gustado

Bueno bueno ya saben Rurouni Kenshin no es mío ni lo sera ya que dudo que me vendan los derechos… TT

Complaciendo a los lectores el capitulo es mas largo sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic

-

* * *

-Enishi mira ahí, son dos niños – dice un chico de cabello negro de forma disparada y de ojos almendrados. 

-Dónde Yahiko?- pregunta Enishi, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos negros como la noche.

-Por aquí – Enishi se le acerca al chico- mira al parecer están dormidos- dice esto señalando a los pequeños que dormían.

-Si, me pregunto quienes son- Enishi ligeramente intenta despertar al niño- hey chico despierta-

Aoshi despierta exaltado al ver estos dos extraños.

-ALEJENSE DE MI Y DE MI HERMANA!- dice esto alejándose de los chicos y despertando repentinamente a la pobre Kaoru que ni idea tenia de lo que ocurría

se frotaba los ojitos.

-Hermano que pasa, quienes son ellos?- pregunta Kaoru señalando a Yahiko y a Enishi

-Hey hey niños, no estamos aquí para hacerles daño, simplemente los vimos y decidimos ver quienes eran y si necesitaban ayuda- decía un Yahiko algo nervioso por la actitud del chico sin contar que había tomando una rama de tremendo tamaño en sus manos para defenderse.

-Si solo queremos ayudarlos-dice Enishi tratando de acercarse a los niños.

-Hermano esos hombres parecen ser buenas personas- le dice esto en voz baja, pero aun así los chicos llegan a escuchar.

-Si hazle caso a tu hermanita- dice Enishi- solo queremos ayudarlos-

-Esta bien- dice Aoshi algo desconfiando-pero si intentan algo en contra nuestra ya verán las consecuencias- dice en modo de amenaza a lo cual Enishi y Yahiko se sobresaltan.

-Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros a nuestra casa, vivo con mi hermana mayor y con mi hermano menor- dice esto señalando a Yahiko

(sonido repentino de tripas revolviéndose )

Todos miran a la pequeña Kaoru sosteniendo su estomago

-Tengo hambre- dice esto apunto del llanto

- Vamos a casa ahí comerás algo-

-Si, Yahiko tiene razón, vamos –

Aoshi se inclina para que su hermana suba a su espalda

-Sube Kao-

Ya a las afueras del bosque los chicos llegan a un pequeño pueblo y se dirigen hacia la casa.

-Hermana llegamos- dicen Yahiko y Enishi al mismo tiempo.

-Alfin llegaron, me canse de esperarlos –mira a los niños que acompañaban a sus hermanos- y esos niños quienes son-dice Tomoe señalando a los infantes.

-Los encontramos en el bosque solos, se pueden quedar- dice Enishi que al parecer se encariño de los niños sin darse cuenta.

-Si, pero no saben quienes son sus padres o algo?- pregunta Tomoe sin sabe que responderle a su hermano.

-Mi padre murió- dice Aoshi de una forma muy fría y Kaoru comenzó a llorar

- Mi papá ya no esta papáaa donde estas papá regresa – a Tomoe, Enishi y Yahiko se les apretó el corazón y a Aoshi se le salieron las lagrimas.

Tomoe toma a la niña que aun estaba en la espalda de su hermano, la carga y la abraza.

-Ya pequeña no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes- Aoshi se quedo algo asombrado por la decisión que tomaron los extraños sin su consentimiento, y claro que se iba a oponer.

-Como te llamas linda- le pregunto Tomoe a Kaoru.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru y el es mi hermano Aoshi- dijo señalando a este

-Aoshi, estas de acuerdo con quedarse en mi casa-le pregunto.

Claro que diría que no, no iba a quedarse con ellos, no pertenecía ahí, tenia que buscar algún sobreviviente de la manada.

- Nos quedamos Aoshi?- dice Kaoru poniendo carita de cachorrito que quieren que lo adopten- no tenemos donde ir -

-Esta bien nos quedamos-responde Aoshi

- Pues vamos a comer, la comida esta lista-mira a Yahiko- pon dos platos mas en la mesa, la familia a crecido- dice esto con Kaoru en brazos y sonriendo

* * *

El tiempo nos reúne, el tiempo nos separa, el tiempo nos depara un final, un comienzo, las puertas se abren otras se cierran, se pierde la vida, se va con ella lo mas importante, tu razón de ser, tus amigos... 

-Hey! viejo que haces aquí tan solo-

-Hola sano, no sabia que habías llegado de tu viaje con Ania-le responde kenshin su amigo que recién llegaba

-Pues ya ves viejo aquí estoy, y cómo te fue en la misión que te asigno Shishio?-le pregunta el chico al pelirrojo

-Si cumplí con la misión, pero ahí algo que me preocupa sanosuke-le contesta al chico

Sanosuke era un chico de cabello color castaño oscuro a diferencia de sus ojos que eran de un castaño mas claro, poseía un cuerpo atlético pero no exagerado, bestia una gabardina negra al igual que su amigo, unos lentes oscuros que reflejaban sus ojos, debajo de la gabardina traía puesto unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camisa negra abierta hasta la mitad del pecho exhibiendo una cadenita de plata. Si ese era Sanosuke Sagara mejor conocido como Zansa el compañero inseparable de Battousai.

-Qué es lo que te trae preocupado viejo?-le responde levantando la mirada al cielo

-Creo que…que… los cachorros de Saito escaparon- dice esto bajando la cabeza

-Ha de que te preocupas Ken, son cachorros que van hacer sin sus padres, seguramente morirán, vamos no te preocupes, vamos a salir con las chicas. La noche es joven y yo aun mas así que a disfrutar- Sanosuke cuando termina de hablar toma a Kenshin del brazo y lo jala hasta llegar a un balcón de la gran mansión donde se encontraban.

-Carmila mira a quien te traje – dice sano señalando a Kenshin

-Ken, mi amor alfin llegas-la chica dice esto abrazando a Kenshin efusivamente

-Hola mi vida –Kenshin responde su abrazo con un beso en los labios

Carmila y Ania De Oian Ederra eran dos chicas despreocupadas a lo que a política y negocios tratase solo vivían la vida al lado de sus amados, eran amantes del arte y creadoras de este. En ocasiones actuaban como musas, era su hobie, entraban sigilosamente a la habitación de algún escritor en desgracia y simplemente lo inspiraban (no piensen mal estas chicas son muy fieles a sus chicos).

Carmila novia de Kenshin desde hace aproximadamente dos siglo, era una chica muy hermosa con cuerpo de muñeca que cualquier modelo envidiaría, unos profundos ojos marrones que reflejaban los sentimientos de esta y su cabello negro como la noche.

-Chicos por que no vamos a caminar por ahí ya estoy cansada de estar aquí-

-Ania pero no hace ni 15 minutos que llegaron tu y sanosuke de italia y ya quieres salir de aquí –le responde Carmila

-Discúlpame hermana, pero sabes que no me gusta estar aquí-

Ania hermana por vampirismo(creo que así se dice) de Carmila, esta chica era joven en lo que al mundo de los vampiros refería solo tenia un siglo siendo vampira.

Tenia el cabello ondulado color negro con un brillo incomparable, al igual que Carmila tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y unos preciosos ojos cafés.

Fue iniciada al igual que Carmila por Kenshin, el había chupado toda su sangre, apunto de morir Sanosuke no aguanto su mirada llena de dolor, se enamoro de la victima y la convirtió en su amante.

A diferencia de Carmila que había tenido un romance con Kenshin siendo una simple humana hasta que este le ofreció la eternidad a su lado y ella acepto, estaba feliz de estar por siempre a su lado, lo amaba…

-El tiempo pasa rápido-dice en un suspiro Sanosuke

-No te imaginas cuanto, amor-le responde Ania

Los cuatro vampiros caminan por un parque bajo la luz de la luna la cual era su testigo

-Qué tienes Ken?- le dice Carmila al verlo tan distraído

-Ya…ya..ya no quiero seguir trabajando para Shishio- dice esto gritando, adquiriendo un toque violeta en sus ojos.

-Pero Kenshin….-contesta asombrado Sanosuke

-Si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo mi vida- decía Carmila

-Yo también te apoyo Kenshin- dice de forma serena Ania mirando a Kenshin y abrazando a Sanosuke.

-Si las chicas te apoyan no me queda de otra si no voy a aparecer el malo de la película, así que también te apoyo amigo- dice esto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kenshin

* * *

A lo lejos se ve la silueta de alguien en las ramas de un viejo árbol… 

-Esto no le va a gustar nada a mi señor Shishio- decía un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Al decir esto desaparece.

* * *

-Entonces esta decidido nos iremos de aquí, dejaremos a Shishio y andaremos por nuestras propias riendas-decía Kenshin muy contento 

-Tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía así amigo pero me alegro de verte tan feliz-

-Si sano tiene razón, me alegra que estés feliz cariño-Carmila apoyo a sano

-Chicos…desgraciadamente… a mi pesar ya esta amaneciendo…- dice Ania muy triste

-Nah no te pongas triste amor ya mañana será otro día-le responde sano dándole un beso fugas

* * *

-Mi señor Shishio…- 

-Soujiro que haces aquí a estas horas, ya esta a punto de amanecer-

- Mi señor le traigo noticias importantes…-

-Habla Soujiro y hazlo rápido..-

-Si…Battousai piensa dejar el clan-

-Que! Como se atreve tan siquiera a pensar en dejar el clan, ese mal agradecido, mal nacido-Shishio dice esto lleno de furia-ya vera que nadie se burla de Makoto Shishio, Soujiro llama a Usui y dile que tengo trabajo para el…-

- Si señor- el joven desaparece

* * *

Notas: 

Este es mi segundo capitulo gracias a todas por el apoyo TT me ayudaron mucho.

Repecto a saito y su muerte, solo dire que la historia sigue su rumbo y es mejor morir por algo que morir de forma humillante.

Aclaro que Ania es Tanuki (Arcasdrea) y Carmila es Kitsune (Cisne.Negro).

Otra cosa…Akari, DaniHimura, Lazara y Kala prepárense que pronto vendrá lo suyo…

Sin mas que decir me despido y otra vez gracias por todo

Porfis dejen Rv.

Kλzuko RK

るろうにけんしん


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 3 de mi fic, aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen .

A gusto de todos el capitulo esta largo y al final vera unas aclaraciones sobre los clanes entre otras cosas….

-Si…Battousai piensa dejar el clan-

-Que! Como se atreve tan siquiera a pensar en dejar el clan, ese mal agradecido, mal nacido-Shishio dice esto lleno de furia-ya vera que nadie se burla de Makoto Shishio, Soujiro llama a Usui y dile que tengo trabajo para el…-

- Si señor- el joven desaparece

Capitulo 3

* * *

Amos de la noche, maestros de la oscuridad… Así son los vampiros…

Makoto Shishio un hombre reconocido en la sociedad, gustaba de ropas antiguas para la época. Era el jefe de su clan los Ventrue, este clan se caracterizaba por ser tradicionalistas y sofisticados.

* * *

En las habitaciones de la gran mansión estilo victoriano donde habitaban los vampiros de mas importancia del clan, ya casi daban las 5:00 AM, a pesar de que la mayoría de los vampiros estuvieran descansando en el sótano aun había movimiento de parte de Shishio y algunos de sus hombres…

-Mi señor Shishio aquí estoy...- decía un vampiro con los ojos cubiertos bajo una venda negra y un traje del mismo color

-Usui tengo trabajo para ti y tus hombres…-

* * *

En la habitación de Kenshin y Carmila irrumpen 6 tipos vestidos de negro y se ponen 3 de cada lado del sarcófago que compartían los amantes

-Carmila algo pasa!- dice Kenshin alterado

pero ya cuando Kenshin se percata de esto, los vampiros que habían ingresado a su habitación ya tenían el sarcófago atado con unas cuerdas especiales por no decir empapadas con agua vendita.

-DEMONIOS QUE PASA DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!-

Del otro lado de la mansión donde se encontraba la habitación de Ania y Sanosuke ocurría una escena similar a la que vivían Kenshin y Carmila.

* * *

Usui había llevado los dos sarcófagos al sótano donde se encontraban Shishio y gran parte de los miembros del clan.

-Usui sacalos de ahí, quiero verles las caras esos miserables- dice Shishio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si señor..- Usui sin mas obedeció la petición de Shishio y con unos guantes desato las ataduras que tenían cerrado el sarcófago, del cual salen Kenshin en bóxer y una Carmela envuelta en sabanas.

-Maldición Shishio que maldita broma es esta!- Kenshin le grita sobresaltado

-Quien hablo que esto era una broma Battousai-le responde-Anji encargate de él-Anji otro de los fieles hombres de Shishio, este era un hombre corpulento, misterioso con sus sombras en entorno a sus ojos, era serio y no disfrutaba mucho de las platicas.

Anji no perdió el tiempo y sujeto a Kenshin, Kenshin intento deshacerse de Anji y Soujiro tomo la iniciativa sujetando a Carmila del cuello.

-Battousai no tienes opción aras lo que te diga- le dice Shishio a Kenshin, el cual no tiene otra opción que obedecerlo.

Anji toma a Kenshin y le ata las manos y los pies con unos grilletes que colgaban de la pared y cuando termina coloca un tazón con agua al lado de este. Por otro lado Soujiro Amarra a Carmila del otro lado de la habitación a la cual habían llevado a Kenshin y Carmila junto con el sarcófago donde aun se encontraban Sanosuke y Ania.

-Battousai, mi querido Battousai eras uno de mis hombres mas fuertes, gracias a mi… yo te di poder, yo te hice, eres un maldito mal agradecido a pesar de todo así me pagas – Shishio dice esto tomando un lienzo mojándolo con el agua que estaba en el tazón al lado de Kenshin, mientras hacia esto se hace un piquete en el dedo, sacudiendo la sangre sobre el sarcófago donde se encontraban Ania y Sanosuke provocando que el hermoso sarcófago de un color negro brillante con acabados dorados se llenara de agujeros.

-Sabes algo… nunca me agradaron tus amigos… en especial… Sanosuke- diciendo esto sacude el lienzo sobre el ataúd y a través de los hoyos cae el agua que cargaba este. Dentro de este se oyen quejidos..

-Maldición que demonios es esto!-gritaba Sanosuke desde adentro –Es es ácido o que demonios!-

-Sanosuke!- se escuchaba desde adentro del ataúd

-Ahhh!-

-Shishio desgraciado, Sano aguanta!- decía Kenshin desesperado

Carmila por otro lado no podía dejar de llorar estaba desesperada y no podía hacer nada solo observar como torturaban a sus amigos…

-Hahahaha que estupideces dices hasta en estos momentos cabeza de gallo, primeramente no es ácido, es agua vendita…y segundo… esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te espera hahahahaha- Shishio al decir esto aumento el ritmo con el cual sacudía el lienzo sobre el ataúd.

-Ahhhhh!desgraciado!ahh!-gritaba de dolor Sanosuke

Kenshin no aguantaba las lagrimas intento abandonar sus cadenas pero cuando hizo el primer movimiento Soujiro se le adelanto y apunto una estaca al corazón de Carmila

-Detente! Es a mi a quien odias no a mis amigos! Tortúrame a mi!-decía un Kenshin desesperado

-Sabes Battousai que no ahí mejor manera de torturar a alguien como tu que no sea de esta forma... Sabes algo mas ya me canse de este jueguito ya casi amanece, quiero algo mas emocionante. Usui, Anji saquéenlos de ahí y pónganlos en el lugar de sacrificios...

Dicho esto Usui y Anji sacan a Sanosuke y Ania de su ataúd y los amarran donde antes Shishio había mencionado. Sanosuke estaba lleno de quemaduras a causa del agua vendita que Shishio había arrojado sobre el ataúd, mas sin embargo Ania estaba ilesa tan solo una quemadura en su hombro ya que Sano la había protegido con su cuerpo. Cuando terminan de atarlos Shishio se acerca a estos.

A mi querida Ania yo te ofrecí la gloria y me rechazaste por este ..-seguido azota el lienzo sobre el costado de Sanosuke causándole una gran herida.

-No Sano! Shishio no hagas esto!- decía Ania desesperada al igual que el resto

-Tarde ya comenzó! Hhahahahahaha- reía desbocado –Soujiro, abre el techo- diciendo esto Shishio se acerca a Kenshin –Battousai siempre vi potencial en ti y en ocasiones llegaste a intimidarme…y llegue a pensar que serias mi sucesor pero creo que… no tienes capacidad para dirigir los Tzimisoe –diciendo esto saca una daga de la parte posterior de su pantalón y introduciendo la punta en el agua vendita se la pasa por la cara a Kenshin trazando una cruz- para que me recuerdes por el resto de tus días-

Kenshin tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par nunca creyó que el clan que pertenecía en realidad eran Tzimisoe, pero en este momento eso era lo que menos le importaba ¡iban a sacrificar a sus amigos!

Mientras el techo se deslizaba para lanzar los primeros rayos de sol del día a la habitación.

-Hahaha Sanosuke serás el primero por dos razones…. Me robaste a la chica que me interesaba…y me volviste humano junto a esa chica-señalando a Carmila- a mí mas grande asesino por eso serás el primero en pagar .

Seguidamente los rayos tocaron parte del brazo de Sanosuke volviéndolo cenizas

-Noooooo! Sanosuke amor no me dejes!- decía Ania con la cara llena de lagrimas

Flash Back

-Ania estoy feliz por que pasaras la eternidad conmigo- dice Sanosuke besando a su amada

-Si yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado-

Fin Flash Back

El sol toca parte de los pies desasiéndolos

-Maldición maldición! –Kenshin estaba hecho una fiera intentaba soltarse y no podía

Flash Back

-Jamás había conocido a alguien tan sincero como tu Sanosuke – decía Kenshin incrédulo al lado de su amigo

-Ya sabes así soy – dice Sanosuke sonriendo

Fin Flash Back

El sol destroza lo que quedaba de sus piernas

-Porqué? Porqué?- decía Carmila en voz baja envuelta en lagrimas

Flash Back

-Cabeza de pollo espero que sepas tratar bien a mi hermana! Si no te mato!- decía Carmila cuando supo que Sano saldría de viaje con su hermana

-Despreocupate sabes que la amo con toda mi alma-decía Sano mirando hacia la luna

-Lo se hermanito-seguido imita al muchacho

Fin Flash Back

Al fin el sol da de lleno en Sanosuke haciéndolo cenizas

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!- dicen al mismo tiempo Ania, Kenshin y Carmila

-Sufre sufree! Mereces esto y mas! Por traicionarme hahahahahahahaha-Shishio reía de forma escandalosa demostrando su felicidad ante el momento.

Kenshin ya no podía ni sostenerse estaba indefenso y le acababan de quitar a su hermano su amigo, pero Kenshin no era el único destrozado Ania estaba hecha polvo a causa de lo ocurrido ella amaba a Sanosuke, aun lo ama a pesar de que aya muerto e incluso estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida por la de el…lastima que no le quedaba mucho tiempo…

El sol se le acercaba a Carmila la cual mantenía su mirada fija en Kenshin.

-Ah!-grita Carmila ya el primer rayo de sol la había tocado en los pies desintegrándolos al instante.

Con este grito Kenshin levanta la cabeza posando la mirada sobre Carmila.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí acercarme a ti maldita sea Shishio yaaaaaa para esto por favor por lo que mas quieras yaa para- a Kenshin ya no le quedaba voz, las lagrimas le impedían hablar

-Un detalle Kenshin yo no quiero a nadie hahahahaha-

Ania al igual que Kenshin ya no podía consigo misma estaba destrozada hace unos segundos perdió al hombre que amaba y ahora sin poderlo evitar estaba perdiendo a su hermana, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, Ania hace un intento por liberarse pero nada, definitivamente no tenia fuerzas solo le quedaba llorar como nunca antes había hecho, lloraría, lloraría, por la muerte de el, por el sufrimiento de su hermana, por su impotencia ante Shishio.

-Maldito Shishio, Maldito Shishio…-era lo único que decía Ania -maldición Shishio porque nos haces esto! Si me quieres a mi, matame ya y déjate de rodeos- dice esto con la cabeza aun fija en la tierra que cubría todo el piso del lugar.

-Wii que cosas dices mi querida Ania, como te voy a matar sin que presencies un acto como este!-

Carmila a pesar de estar sufriendo no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin a los ojos ya que este la estaba mirando con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Entonces Carmila hablo de tal forma que solo Kenshin supiera lo que decía leyendo sus labios.

-Kenshin, te amo más que a mi vida, no te culpes por esto, vive y nunca te dejes vencer- dicho esto los rayos de sol la cubren por completo y es carbonizada al igual que Sanosuke.

En ese preciso momento en el cual transcurría la muerte de Carmila, Kenshin comienza a tirar de las cadenas como un animal hasta que no puede mas y cae arrodillado.

-Porqué? Porqué? Si ellos no te hicieron nada- decía Kenshin en voz baja

Mas sin embargo Ania estaba en un profundo shock

Flash Back

-Mi nombre es Carmila mucho gusto en conocerte Ania- decia esto con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso

-El gusto es mío Carmila- dice esto con timidez

Fin Flash Back

Flash Back

-Entonces te unirás a las hija de la Cacofonía – le pregunta una Carmila muy decidida

-Claro, así seremos hermanas por Cacofonía – dice esto sonriendo nerviosamente

-Solo déjate morder, yo te iniciare ya soy miembro-

-Si serás tu no temeré-

Fin Flash Back

-Por favor Shishio…deja ir a Ania por favor deja que almenos ella viva- decia Kenshin tirado en el piso y con lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

Ania ya estaba en un estado de shock tan grande que ya no reaccionaba cuando se le dirigía la palabra.

-Ahh mi querida Ania que dices ahora te quedaras conmigo hahaha-decía Shishio esperando la respuesta de la chica, la cual no obtuvo a causa de esto Shishio se enojo y arroja el tazón con agua vendita, el cual le cae de lleno en su abdomen el cual estaba completamente desnudo a causa de las condiciones en las que fueron llevados a ese lugar (o sea en ropa interior)

El agua vendita le causo una gran herida a Ania pero ella no reacciono, ya tampoco reaccionaba al dolor físico y al igual que los demás el sol se acerco a ella y tan solo a unos centímetros Ania levanto la cabeza y observo a Kenshin el cual la miraba deseando estar en su lugar.

-Kenshin… sobrevive- terminado lo que había dicho el sol se apodero de ella y la calcino al instante.

Kenshin permaneció tirado de rodillas, mientras los vampiros que estuvieron observando se retiraron y dejaron solo a Kenshin el cual no aguanto mas y se desmayo.

Una sombra entra al recinto y suelta las amarras de este dejándolo desmayado en el piso.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Ventrue

**A**nticuados y tradicionalistas, los Ventrue son sofisticados y distinguidos. Creen en el buen gusto por encima de todo lo demás y trabajan a fondo para hacer sus vidas cómodas. Son los líderes más frecuentes de la Camarilla y son Vástagos cautos, honorables, sociables y elegantes. Los Ventrue se antojan un clan del mundo moderno y niegan vivir en el pasado.

**Tzimisoe**

**E**l clan Tzimisce es famoso por su maldad. Entre los miembros más famosos de este linaje está Vlad Tepes, el Empalador, que se separó del clan y de la secta. Tepes es tristemente célebre por su crueldad, pero este rasgo es más que habitual entre los miembros del clan.

Hijas de la Cacofonía

Por lo que respecta a los Vástagos, las Hijas de la Cacofonía son una línea de sangre moderna que cuenta con solo unos pocos siglos. Muchos vampiros creen que esta curiosa familia es el producto de una unión mística entre Toreador y Malkavian, pero no hay nada en la opaca historia de las Hijas que indique que no son mas que una anomalía o quizá el resultado de un Caitiff especialmente dotado.

Sea cual sea su origen, las Hijas de la Cacofonía son extraordinarias cantantes, poseedoras de magnificas (o terroríficas) voces sobrenaturales. Sin embargo esta capacidad es conocida no solo por su encanto místico. Mediante el canto estas vampiras pueden fracturar la mente de aquellos que las escuchan. Las historias mas siniestras aseguran que pueden romper objetos (y personas) con sus voces, igual que un cantante mortal puede hacer estallar el vidrio.

* * *

Nota 1: en la parte donde Carmila dice que muerde a Ania ya esta era un vampiro solo la mordió para que perteneciera a la Cacofonía .

Muchas gracias a las Kazuko RK! No saben cuanto me han ayudado espero que les guste el capitulo!

Y gracias por sus Review y sigan mandando pofis eso me anima mucho

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

-Reencuentro part. 1

Pasa el tiempo dejando grandes huellas en nosotros y estas huellas son los recuerdos, los amigos, los grandes momentos que no tienen precio y extrañamente se repiten en la vida…

Ya habían pasado 13 años desde que Aoshi y Kaoru vivían con los hermanos Yukishiro y ya se había vuelto parte de esta familia.

Aoshi y Kaoru se había quedado solos en casa, ya que Tomoe, Enishi y Yahiko como cada noche de luna llena se iban de viaje, nunca le decían a donde iban o que hacían solamente les decían que no salieran de casa que vendrían al otro día, ya para Kaoru y Aoshi esto era normal.

Aoshi ya tenia sus 25 años de edad era todo un hombre fornido con unos profundos ojos azules y su cabello negro azulado, había crecido bastante y conservaba un tremendo parecido con su padre, mas sin embargo se había vuelto un chico silencioso el cual solo le demostraba algo de sus emociones a su hermana menor y de vez en cuando a Tomoe la cual se había ganado parte de su corazón por haber cuidado de el y de su hermana, aunque también apreciara a los chicos, pero no era lo mismo.

Kaoru definitivamente no se le había quedado atrás a tu hermano ya que los años le habían pasado para bien se había vuelto una hermosa señorita, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules habían adquirido un brillo que solo los años podrían dar y lucia una hermosa figura ya con sus 18 años de edad.

Kaoru había escuchado ruidos fuera de la casa.

-Aoshi escuchaste eso-

-si, esperame aquí en lo que voy a ver que fue eso-

Aoshi al salir de la casa la cual estaba rodeada por árboles, adquiere su forma lobuna, aumenta su estatura (sin mencionar que de por si Aoshi es alto), sus ojos cambian de azul oscuro a un azul mezclado con dorado, con un pelo brillante y completamente negro que lo cubría por completo y una cola que emergía de su parte posterior con la punta blanca. Aoshi no espero mas, levanta su hocico, dirige su vista al frente, empieza a correr por el profundo mar de árboles que rodeaba la casa. Se detuvo para olfatear la zona en busca de intrusos.

De la nada salta sobre él, un lobo con el pelaje castaño oscuro, casi negro y ojos castaños pero a diferencia de su pelare estos eran claros y los bordes de los mismos eran verdes.

Después que este intruso salta sobre Aoshi se desenfrena una pelea de gruñidos, ladridos y mordiscos. Hasta que Aoshi toma el control posándose sobre el lobo listo para atacarlo y encestarle una mordida en el cuello del animal.

Pero… en ese preciso momento de la nada se acerca otro hombre lobo de un color negro azabache, con los ojos del mismo color y una gran mancha blanca en su pecho. Este recién llegado se disponía atacar a Aoshi, da un gran salto en dirección de este… y es emboscado por un 4to hombre lobo el cual tenia un parecido a Aoshi solamente se diferenciaban en que era de una estatura mas baja y sus ojos eran completamente azules.

-KAORU!- grito Aoshi

Kaoru yacía sobre el otro licano que intento atacar a Aoshi

Sin embargo en el momento en el cual Aoshi había mencionado el nombre de Kaoru uno de los hombres lobos que había atacado se asombraron bastante tanto que decidieron recuperar su apariencia humana.

-Kaoru? Eres tu?- dice la chica que recientemente había perdido su apariencia lobuna y había adquirido la humana, tenia un hermoso pelo de color castaño claro a diferencia de cuando estaba transformada en lobo, pero lucia exactamente los mismos ojos sin ningún cambio y lucia un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Aoshi al verla se separa de esta y al igual que ella regresa a su forma humana y se queda pensando unos segundos.

-Akari…- Aoshi la mira de arriba a bajo

La chica mira a Aoshi sin evitar que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos de la emoción, tanto así que corre donde este y lo abraza.

-Estas vivo?-grita efusivamente la chica, continuo su llanto en el regazo de Aoshi y este no pudo evitar abrazarla

Por otra parte…Kaoru estaba distraída mirando la escena sin comprender mucho aun sobre el otro licano.

-estem…podrías bajarte, creo que no tenemos que pelear todo se soluciono-dice esto tomando su forma humana la cual era una chica de cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos del mismo color y su cuerpo no se diferenciaba mucho al de su compañera Akari.

-lo siento- Kaoru dice esto levantándose de encima de la chica y al igual que el resto regresando a la forma humana.

Akari suelta a Aoshi y corre donde Kaoru para abrazarla, pero Kaoru tarda para responder el abrazo ya que no reconocía a Akari.

-Kao cuanto has crecido, como ah pasado el tiempo- dice esto aun apretando a Kaoru

-eh…si pero yo aun no recuerdo quien eres – dice Kaoru con cara de inocente

Aoshi se acerca a su hermana

-Kao ella es Akari, ella pertenecía a nuestra manada, talvez no recuerdes muy bien quien sea ya que estabas muy pequeña, ella compartió muchos momentos con nosotros, fue nuestra compañera de juegos-Aoshi mira a Akari de una forma muy tierna que dejo extrañada a Kaoru. Kaoru piensa unos segundos.

-A yaa recuerdo Daniela y Akari que siempre nos esperaban para jugar juntos y que a ti te gustaba Akari y siempre lo negabas!- dice esto mirando de forma picara a su hermano mayor.

-Kao, eso no tenías que mencionarlo…-dice esto un poco sonrojado

-lo siento Aoshi- contesta de forma apenada

Ante estos comentarios de los hermanos Daniela y Akari simplemente optaron por reírse y en las mejillas de la antes mencionada aparece un leve sonrojo.

-chicas, mejor vallamos a casa ahí hablaremos con calma-

-no creo que sea necesario Aoshi-le responde Akari algo tímida

-vamos, Aoshi tiene razón además es muy tarde ya son pasadas las 12:00am-

-es cierto, Akari mejor vamos con ellos-le decía Daniela –además tenemos mucho de que hablar

Akari se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-vengan-las llamaba Aoshi

En el trayecto hacia la casa nadie dijo nada con palabras, mas sin embargo con las miradas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando ya eran otra cosa. Aoshi miraba a Akari.

**-Flash Back-**

-oshi deprissa papá esta afueda-decía en voz alta una niña de unos 2 años que arrastraba una muñeca de trapo

-shh Kao has silencio si no papá y mamá nos descubrirán-le reprochaba en voz baja a su hermanita

-oky oshi –dice la niña haciendo caso a su hermano pero no por mucho tiempo-oshi oshi- dice esto jalando las ropas de su hermano

-shh Kao por favor has silencio nos van a descubrir, además si sigues haciendo ruido no me voy a dar cuenta cuando llegue Akari para irnos-

-oshi tonto-dice la niña resignada –midaa ahí esta kari- dice señalando a una niña de unos 7 años que se encontraba detrás de un árbol

Aoshi junto a Kaoru se escabullen detrás de la casa para encontrarse con la pequeña Akari y con su prima

-chicos ella es mi prima Daniela tiene 5 años y vino a vivir con mi familia desde ayer en la noche-

-mucho gusto yo soy Aoshi y ella es-

-oshi io soe gande io me sabo presentar soda-Kaoru mira a su hermano algo enojada pero de inmediato cambia su rostro y sonríe- io soy Kaodu-

-Kaoru- la corregía Aoshi

-no me codijas soe gande-le reprochaba Kaoru, pero por otra parte las chicas y Aoshi no se aguantaban las risas

-ok ok como digas-decía Aoshi tratando de evitar la risa

-bueno, es un gusto conocerlos como ya mi prima les había dicho soy Dani-dice la pelinegra sonriéndole al grupo

-bueno chicos…vamonos creo que si no nos damos prisa nos pescan-

-si vamos-

-sii vamos vamos, por cierto a donde vamos?- les pregunta Dani

-chicos, actuadicen a la nueva-decía Kaoru

-bueno, normalmente en las tardes como estas calurosas nos escapamos a un largo que queda a 1kilometro y medio de aquí-le explicaba Aoshi a Dani

Los chicos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y después de una media hora de camino llegaron al lugar.

-guao esto es lindo-

-verdad que si Dani- Akari secundaba a su prima

-yahoo el último que se meta al agua es un perro con pulgas- dice esto Aoshi lanzándose al agua

-ya vedas oshi el pedro con pulgas eles tú- sigue a su hermano y también se arroja al agua

-bueno primita no pienso ser el perro con pulgas-Akari se apresura a llegar al agua antes que Dani, pero Dani se abalanza sobre ella cayendo las dos al mismo tiempo en el agua

-creo que ahí dos con pulgas-dice Aoshi riéndose

Akari no soporto el comentario del pelinegro y se arrojo sobre este intentando hundirlo en el agua.

-kari dale dudo!-

-que tierno parecen novios-dice Dani a modo de broma, por lo cual Akari se sonroja y deja de ahogar a Aoshi y se dedica a hundir a su prima.

-no digas esas cosas-le grito Akari

Entre rizas, peleas, pequeñas discusiones entre otras cosas paso la tarde.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Ya habían llegado a casa y se habían sentando a la mesa a tomar el té.

-recuerdos aquellos-decía en un suspiro Akari

-si… nunca había bebido tanta agua-dice Aoshi a modo de susurro, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Akari

-en realidad yo trataba de ese modo a Aoshi-decía Kaoru algo incrédula

-si te comportabas como todo una niña grande-cuando Daniela termino de hablar todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi retrazo. 

hasta aquí mi historia este capitulo es de lleno para Akari y DaniHimura :P espero que les guste.

Nota: este capitulo extrañamente tendrá titulo ya que tiene segunda parte

Yyyy otra cosa GRACIAS chicas!

En especial a Kitsune, Tanuki, Akari, Dani, Lazara, en general a todas las Kazuko -

Aparte también gracias a n03x y company

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Advertencia a quien no le guste el lemon puede dejar de leer este capitulo o leer hasta donde señale

* * *

-Reencuentro part. 2

* * *

Ya la noche había avanzado bastante, Aoshi había decidido salir a pasear con Akari mientras que Daniela y Kaoru seguían charlando sobre sus travesuras de infancia.

-jajaja Kaoru recuerdas aquella vez que…-

**-Flash Back-**

La pequeña Kaoru de unos 4 años de edad estaba recostada en el piso pintando con los dedos unas hojas en blanco que le había dado su madre.

-Kao querida sabes donde esta tu hermano- le pregunto su madre

-nu se mami- dice esto sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que se le preguntaba

Alguien toco la puerta de la humilde morada, la madre de Kaoru abre la puerta de la casa.

-buenas tardes señora Lazara se encuentra mi prima por aquí- dice la pequeña Daniela desde la puerta

-buenas tarde Dani-chan, solo dime Lazara, pasa adentro por favor y de tu prima la vi esta tarde creo que esta con Aoshi-

-gracias-dice esto entrando -y donde están?-

-ciertamente…-dice de forma pensativa- no tengo la mas mínima idea, pero podrías cuidar a Kaoru en lo que voy a buscar a los chicos creo tener una idea donde se encuentran-

-esta bien me quedare con ella-dice esto yendo donde se encontraba la niña-Hola Kao-

-Hola Daniii- dice esto abrazando a la chica sin que se percatara de que la niña tenia las manos llenas de pintura y llenara la parte trasera de la ropa de Dani - quieres dibujar conmigo?-le pregunta

-esta bien vamos – le responde muy contenta Daniela tomando las pinturas

-vamos a dibujar a los lobitos- dice Kaoru haciendo siluetas en el papel y así pasando sin querer a la alfombra de piel de oso-ohoh- dice Kaoru levantándose asustada y accidentalmente pisa una de los envase donde se encontraba la pintura color roja chorreando por completo a Dani

-hey que pasa – le dice Dani a modo de juego y le responde de la misma forma chorreándole la pintura azul encima- aquí tienes una probadita de tu propia medicina-

-hey! No!- Kaoru se le olvido por completo que había hecho y comenzó una guerra de

pintura por toda la sala

En eso llego Lazara acompañada de Aoshi y Akari y al entrar a la sala…

-y este desastre! –

-fue Dani-

-fue Kao- dicen las niñas al mismo tiempo

-mi alfombra TT- decía Lazara

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-jajaja recuerdas tuvimos que limpiar toda la sala- Decía Dani entre risas

-si hasta Akari y Aoshi estuvieron ayudando-le responde Kao

-y como se enfado tu madre por su alfombra-

-si que miedo- decía Kaoru bajando la cabeza un poco y a su vez deslizando unas pocas

lagrimas de sus azulados ojos, Dani no supo que hacer, ella también se sentía tristeza, quería a Lazara como su 2da madre, solo bajo su cabeza.

-sabes Dani la extraño mucho-le decía Kaoru sin moverse de su posición

-yo también-le responde Dani

Por otro lado Aoshi y Akari habían decidido salir fuera de la casa a dar un paseo por los alrededores, para ser exactos se habían aproximado a un hermoso lago que quedaba a pocos metros de la casa para platicar a sola.

El lago acompañado de una hermosa cascada y mas arriba se podía observar el brillo de la luna sobre la misma y de bajo de este panorama dos jóvenes conversando…

-sabes Aoshi… a pesar de que por lo que paso nos alejamos por tantos años siento que nunca nos hubiéramos separado- Akari dice esto sonriendo y mirando pensativamente el lago

-si yo me siento de la misma forma-dice Aoshi acercándose al lago metiendo su mano en el agua.

Aoshi al sentir el agua no muy fría se quita la ramera y sus pantalones quedando así en bóxer.

-Aoshi! Que haces!- le dice Akari completamente sonrojada al mirar lo que estaba haciendo el chico

-solo voy a darme un chapuzón-le responde el chico lanzándose al agua

-a esta hora- dice sorprendida

-sip- Aoshi desde el agua le arroja un chorro a la chica- deberías de entrar el agua esta deliciosa –le dice esto echando su cabello mojado hacia atrás (que lo hacia lucir muy sexy) y mirándola de manera seductora

-ohh ya veras Aoshi- diciendo esto se quita la ropa quedando así en ropa interior al igual que el chico se arroja al agua, alcanzando a Aoshi para así tomar venganza hundiendo su cabeza en el agua, pero Aoshi al tener mas fuerza que la chica se resiste al ataque y la envuelve entre sus fuertes brazos.

**_PARA AQUÍ ESTO NO ES ADTO PARA MENORES!_**

-Aoshi…- Akari se sonroja

-recuerdas que… cuando éramos niños siempre me hacías eso nunca tuve el valor para resistirme a ti pero al fin tengo el valor para enfrentarme a ti- al terminar de decir esto Aoshi besa a Akari de una forma tierna que demostraba que tanto la había hachado de menos para luego separarse de ella y apretarla aun mas entre sus brazos

-Akari a pesar de que en aquel entonces solo éramos niños yo estuve enamorado de ti y nunca eh podido olvidar ese amor que sentía, que siento hacia ti…-sin soltar el efusivo abraso

-Aoshi… yo…también siento lo mismo por ti pero nunca pensé que tu…- Akari no termino de hablar por que Aoshi se había apropiado de sus labios con los propios, besándola de forma apasionada demostrando la necesidad de tenerla cerca hacerla parte de el. El deseo se apoderaba de ellos no había vuelta atrás, no había espacio para la conciencia.

A todo esto los besos subían de tono, y Aoshi apretaba mas y mas a Akari contra sintiendo su erección dándose cuenta de que tan excitado se encontraba Aoshi, sin esperar mas Aoshi guía a la chica cerca de la orilla donde se encontraba una gran roca la cual usarían como soporte.

Aoshi abandona los labios de la chica para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo quitando lentamente la parte superior de su ropa interior para masajear su senos con sus manos para continuar así con su boca luego con su lengua para dar paso a un camino de besos entre estos, continuando por su firme abdomen, deteniéndose en el ombligo unos segundos, en lo que la chica coloco su pierna sobre el hombro del chico el cual estaba prácticamente arrodillado en el agua la cual le daba por la mitad del pecho, el chico no prolongo mas su parada en el ombligo continuo su camino hacia la parte mas intima de la chica despojándola de su prenda con los dientes abriéndose paso hacia la zona prohibida, provocando así el sonrojo extremo ante el placer recibido de las caricias que realizaba en aquella zona, Akari no aguanto mas y decide en lo poco de cordura que le quedaba si eso era posible, sujeta a Aoshi suavemente por el cuello subiéndolo quedando cara a cara para re tomar sus labios y cambiando de posición, ahora era el quien se encontraba de espaldas a la roca, ahora era su turno de hacerlo sufrir!.

Akari tomando control del terreno comenzó dándole besos seductores en el cuello así bajando por el bien formado pecho y su perfecto abdomen recorriéndolo lentamente…

-Grrrr….-Aoshi gruñe no queriendo demostrar lo vulnerable que se encontraba ante aquella preciosa chica. El gruñido que había soltado Aoshi había llegado hasta los oídos de ella lo cual la motivo a llegar a la entrepierna del chico mirando de frente el miembro de este, para sostenerlo entre sus manos sintiendo así su rigidez e introducirlo en su boca para darle mayor placer al chico.

Ya ninguno de los dos cabía en si no aguantaban mas Aoshi tomo a Akari de la cintura colocándola nuevamente con la espalda contra la piedra separando sus piernas posesionándolas cada una a cada costado suyo para así continuar con la penetración, trato de no ser brusco, penetro suavemente para comenzar a embestir con fuerza, cada segundo que pasaba las embestidas aumentaban el ritmo y fue así como dio paso a que Aoshi comenzara a transformase en el acto, aumento su estatura tanto de su cuerpo como lo de su entrepierna…Akari al encontrarse en una especie de trance entre placer y dolor no aguanta mas y también pasa a su faceta lobuna.

Mientras tanto una joven de cabello negro ojos verdes como esmeraldas estaba tomando un baño nocturno en el lago como lo hacia todas las semanas, pero su baño había sido interrumpido por una serie de sonidos que venían del otro lado del lago detrás de una gigantesca roca que se encontraba entre el agua y la orilla del lago, asustada pero curiosa la chica decide investigar de donde rayos venia aquella mezcla de sonidos.

Aoshi ya no aguantaba mas ya estaba apunto de estallar al igual que Akari ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, así lanzando un aullido a la luna la cual era su único testigo…

**_AQUÍ PUEDEN CONTINUAR LEYENDO_**

Justamente cuando se había dispuesto asomarse al lugar donde provenían los sonidos se escuchan varios aullidos lo cual la desconcertó.

Aoshi al terminar se separa de Akari percatándose de que había alguien mas recorriendo la zona donde se encontraban.

-Esperame aquí- dice aun transformado

Misao no podia cree lo que estaba viendo recién se había asomado y veía que un gigantesco lobo erguido en dos patas se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella lo único que su mente le atino hacer fue correr, correría como si de una maratón tratase.

Mas sin embargo Aoshi iba caminando con paso firme, para así recuperar fuerzas, a Akari no le pareció buena idea esperar así que decide seguirle.

* * *

AAAAAH! Les debo una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo pero weno debo aclarar que los lemon no son mi fuerte debo decir que me da muchísima pena publicar esto pero debo agradecerle a las chicas especialmente a mi amiga de alma mi sist Ca(mila) me ayudo en las ideas central del lemon también me ayudaron mucho mucho Tanuki (Arcasdrea) Noé también, y Akari Twin! Lo prometido es deuda!

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	6. Chapter 6

holaa espero que les guste mi cap sin mas que decir los dejo con Licanos y Vamp...

* * *

**_Capitulo 6_**

Mientras pasaba cada segundo el paso de Aoshi aumentaba y se acercaba aun mas a la chica que corría despavorida por su vida, mas sin embargo Akari seguía muy de cerca a Aoshi no sabia de que era capaz de hacer en el estado que se encontraba, para desgracia de la chica una rama se atraviesa en su camino y tropieza perdiendo el equilibrio, lo cual Aoshi aprovecha y salta sobre esta acorralándola entre su pecho y la tierra que cubría el lugar.

-que hacías aquí- le pregunta Aoshi aun transformado en lobo, mientras le sostenía sus brazos con sus garras, posando las piernas a cada costado de la chica y chorreando algo de saliva mientras hablaba

-déjame monstruo – decía Misao de forma desesperada tratándose de liberar y haciéndose daño a la vez con las garras del animal-ahhh aléjate de mi- al gritar también derramaba lagrimas por su desesperación.

-ya cállate maldición- diciendo esto Aoshi se dispuso abrir la mandíbula con intenciones de cerrarlas sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-maldición- decía entre dientes Misao, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-Aoshi!- grito Akari arrojándose sobre el, ella cae sobre el y lo abofetea-ya deja de actuar así tu no eres tan irracional.

Mientras Akari hacia razonar a Aoshi, Misao aprovechaba el momento para escapar, ella se encontraba herida en los brazos por el agarre del lobo, así que al huir de hay dejo un rastro de sangre. Por otro lado Aoshi se encontraba en shock, había recuperado la razón y se acaba de dar cuenta que estuvo apunto de matar a esa chica, de inmediato recupero su forma humana, Aoshi se encontraba completamente desnudo sentado en el suelo del bosque mientras Akari lo miraba de manera tierna para dirigirse a abrazarlo mientras este lloraba…

* * *

Daniela y Kaoru se habían quedado dormidas sobre la mesa después de su larga conversación. 

(La puerta se abre)

-Aoshi, Kaoru ya llegamos- decía Enishi mientras entraba tranquilamente a su casa, al no recibir respuestas se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, encontrándose así con Kaoru y Daniela recién despertándose tras escuchar la voz de los recién llegados

-Enishi buenos días – le dice una somnolienta Kaoru

-Buenos días Kao-le responde alegremente, mas sin embargo había dirigido su mirada a la chica que acompañaba a su hermanita

-estem… ella es Daniela es una amiga de la infancia, Dani el es Enishi, después de lo que paso el y sus hermanos se encargaron de nosotros recibiéndonos en su familia así que ahora también es mi hermano- dice Kaoru riendo nerviosamente

-un placer conocerla señorita- dice Enishi aun sin quitar la mirada de la joven

-el placer es mío- le responde Dani algo sonrojada

-y yo como que sobro por aquí, así que me esfumo- dice Kaoru para si misma, ya que ninguno de los susodichos le había prestado la mas mínima atención, así que se dirigió a recibir los otros miembros de la familia

Cuando Kaoru se dirigía hacia la sala de su casa su hermano recién había ingresado a la casa junto con Akari.

-oh al fin llegan –les dice Kaoru de forma de regaño para luego poner una mirada picara-que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche-Aoshi y Akari no tuvieron mas opción que sonrojarse ante la chica, Tomoe que se encontraba bajando por las escaleras que se dirigían hacia la parte superior de la casa.

-que pasa aquí- pregunta Tomoe al escuchar el escándalo que le armaba Kaoru a su hermano

-hola!-decía alegremente Kaoru a su hermana Tomoe mientras la abrazaba –no pasa nada solo que Aoshi acaba de llegar de un paseo nocturno acompañado de Akari…-Kaoru vuelve a dirigir su mirada picara hacia donde se encontraba la pareja que seguían sonrojados sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-estem… en primer lugar… quien es Akari?-preguntaba Tomoe algo extrañada que no conocía a la chica

-ella es Akari es una amiga de la infancia- le contestaba Aoshi mirando hacia el techo-Akari ella es Tomoe quien a cuidado de mi y de Kao después de lo que paso es como mi hermana mayor- dice Aoshi volteando a mirar a Tomoe

-mucho gusto señorita Tomoe- dice Akari avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Tomoe para saludarla

-el gusto es mío- le responde Tomoe

Después de un rato de charla

-creo que es hora de hacer el desayuno- dice Tomoe parándose para dirigirse hacia la cocina

-yo te acompaño, no me gusta hacer mal tercio-dice Kaoru pensando en Dani y Enishi

-jajaja ven entonces hermanita- decía Tomoe riendo con ganas al ver la cara de apenados que habían puesto Akari y Aoshi

Kaoru y Tomoe habían dejado a los chicos conversando en la sala mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Tomoe te parece bien si se quedan un tiempo con nosotros?-

-me parece bien, cuando terminemos de hacer el desayuno vamos y les preparamos las habitaciones de huéspedes, te parece bien?-

-sip- responde muy feliz-apropósito y como te fue en tu via…- Kaoru y Tomoe se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que acontecía en la cocina, todos los tratos se encontraban en el suelo y en una de las paredes se encontraban Enishi y Dani besándose apasionadamente sin darse cuenta que eran observados por las recién llegadas.

Kaoru y Tomoe salen de la cocina.

-Tomoe viste lo mismo que yo?-

-si no fue producto de mi imaginación creo que si y por cierto ella es?-

-ella es prima de Akari también amiga de la infancia-

-por lo que veo a Enishi le cayo de maravilla jajaja- dice Tomoe riéndose

-si jajaja- dice Kao-entonces el desayuno?-

-tendremos que interrumpirlos-

Kao y Tomoe se sostienen de las manos algo sonrojadas por lo que iban a interrumpir.

-Kao a la cuenta de tres-

-ok-

-uno-

-dos-

-tres- las chicas se paran en la puerta observando como se comían a besos Dani y Enishi

-cof cof- tose falsamente Tomoe para interrumpir la parejita

Al descubrir que eran observados se separaron lo mas lejos posible (en el radio de al cocina) el uno del otro.

-con su permiso- dice Enishi saliendo de la cocina sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chica y esta se sonrojara más de lo que se encontraba si esto era posible

-Tomoe ella es Dani, Dani ella es Tomoe-

-mucho gusto Tomoe-

-igual mente- dice Tomoe sonriendo

Después de la presentación Dani decidió quedarse a ayudar con el desayuno junto a Kaoru y Tomoe.

-Dani ya le comente a Tomoe para que tu y Akari se quedaran un tiempo con notros-

-no no eso seria un estorbo para ustedes-

-para nada-intervino Tomoe- además seria un placer –

-bueno si insisten yo estoy de acuerdo ya seria decisión de Akari-todas asintieron como respuesta a lo que Dani decía

En otro lado en un bosque espeso cubierto de grandes pinos y alfombrado con la nieve que recientemente había caído, pero a pesar de lo espeso del bosque se distinguía un gran castillo de piedra y su clásica puerta de madera con un escudo de armas el cual era un lobo aullándole a la luna llena.

* * *

-Himura, Nobul te espera, quiere platicar contigo- Le dice un joven lobo de color amarillo casi rubio con ojos color miel, los cuales al ser reflejados por la luz se notaban de color amarillo demostrando una gran fuerza en este ser, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro del cual salía su cola, su bien formado tórax desnudo exhibiendo solamente un collar con un zafiro en forma de colmillo, en su oreja izquierda tenia una argolla dorada y media 1 metro 90. 

-Gracias Nicolás – diciendo esto el vampiro desaparece, para reaparecer en la biblioteca del gran castillo, en los 13 años que habían pasado Kenshin había cambiado mucho tanto su forma de pensar como su forma de verse, ahora lucia su cabello todo recogido hacia atrás, sin esos mechones rebeldes que solía usar, su nueva arma era una Katana hecha con comillos de vampiros que el había ayudado a cazar junto a los licanos, usaba una gabardina negra al igual que antes pero esta era distinta, había sido confeccionada por los licanos para el, Kenshin pertenecía al clan y como prueba de esto poseía un collar con un colmillo de zafiro como todos los licanos que vivían en ese castillo.

-Nicolás me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- decía Kenshin mientras revisaba los libros de los estantes

-así es Ken, encontré a los hijos de Saito-decía una figura sentada en un gran sillón detrás de un enorme escritorio, el asiento se encontraba de espaldas a Kenshin, así que este no pudo ver la cara de asombro que tenia Ken cuando le informo, pero si pudo oler en el aire-te preocupa que cuando te reconozcan, y sepan lo que hiciste…-

-no… en realidad no-responde cerrando los ojos- ya que tienen todo el derecho por lo que hice- vuelve y abre los ojos y dirige la vista hacia la silla- solo me asombra el hecho de que se hayan criados solo esos dos cachorros-

-debes tomar en cuenta que son hijos de Saito no de cualquier lobo-dice la figura dándose la vuelta en el sillón, colocándose frente a frente al escritorio para afincar los codos sobre la mesa y sostenerse las garras

-si tienes razón, cuando iremos por ellos?- pregunta Ken sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-ya envié a Akari y a Dani pero aun no eh recibido noticias después de anoche que me informaron que habían tenido un breve enfrentamiento con ellos-dice riendo burlonamente- estos niños-dice ladeando la cabeza.

- entonces cuando recibamos mensaje de ellas –dice esto poniéndose de pie

- si así es, iremos cuando las chicas nos informen- dice esto también poniéndose de pie

-ok, espero a que me avises, estoy listo cuando quieras- dice esto caminando hacia la salida

-ok ya pues irte- dice esto abriendo las cortinas al instante que Ken desaparece del lugar, mientras la luz refleja la figura que se había ocultado bajo las sombras junto con el vampiro, era un lobo de 1metro 95, con unos profundos ojos cafés, estaba cubierto por un pelaje plateado, en su cabeza el cabello se veía como si de un erizo se tratase, en su oreja derecha tenia 3 argollas de oro adornadas con pequeños zafiros incrustados y estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero con 3 correas a cada lado acompañado de una gabardina de color negro haciendo juego con el pantalón y esta estaba decorada con cadenas que iban de bolsillo a bolsillo en el mismo y por ultimo al igual que todos los del clan poseía un collar con un colmillo de zafiro pero este a diferencia de los demás tenia una pequeña cadenita de oro rodeándolo.-Mila-

- si dígame- le responde la chica que recién había aparecido con libro en mano detrás de un librero

-avísales a las chicas y a mi hermano que pronto iremos de viaje-

-si señor-sale la chica de la habitación dirigiéndose así a el gran pasillo, Camila era una de los licanos mas inteligentes que se encontraban en el castillo, era estratega del clan, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando mapas y estrategia de grandes generales Romanos. Era una chica poseedora de una increíble fuerza la cual demostraban sus vivases ojos castaños ocultos detrás de unos anteojos, tenia su pelaje del mismo color de sus ojos, a pesar de ser inteligente la chica era algo rebelde por lo cual se había teñido el pelo de su cabeza de color verde al igual que el de su cola, tenia un pequeña perforación en su ceja izquierda, vestía unos jeans que le quedaban sumamente ajustados y una polo negro remangado en los hombros que al igual que los jeans le quedaba ajustado, en su mano derecha traía una pulsera negra con púas y junto a esta una cadenita de oro, pero a pesar de ser licano era un poco baja de estatura, media 1 metro 60 de altura, pero lo que le faltaba de tamaño le sobraba de cerebro.

Mila-

-si que pasa Nicolás-

-hacia donde te diriges- le pregunta el joven lobo

-a buscar a Verito y las chicas-dice algo extrañada por la curiosidad del chico

-y por que te diriges hacia el baño de hombres- dice con una gota en la cabeza

-ups – dijo dándose cuenta de su error

además las chicas están en el balcón de la derecha- dice el joven

ok gracias!- dice la chica dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo

-Mila tu otra derecha…- dice el joven algo resignado

-jejeje gracias, adiós- si señor a pesar de ser una genio tenía sus defectos… era algo desorientada.

* * *

-Aoshi esperame aquí voy al baño- le dice Akari dejando al chico 

La chica al entrar al baño se dispone a lavarse la cara para luego secarla con la toalla, después de terminar de esto toma el celular de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-si… Nobul… cuando esta noche?-dice algo asombrada- no cree que es muy rápido?- ahora dando vueltas en el baño si así usted lo decide ok lo esperamos –dice esto cerrando el teléfono para así salir del baño-Dani-

-si que pasa- le pregunta su prima quien causalmente estaba pasando frente al baño en ese momento

-Nobul ya viene-

-pensé que esperarías algo de tiempo-suspira – pero ahí que prepararnos para esta noche entonces-

-si...-

* * *

-Nicolás prepara todo para irnos en unas horas partiremos-

-si hermano-

* * *

otra vez me tarde para publicar pero weno ya deben estar acostumbrados…XD bueno nuevamente gracias a Nobul(n03x) a mi twin (akari) a mi onesan nuki(arcasdrea) a vero(verito!) mi manito Nicolás y en general a todas las kazu que siempre me ayudan y claro aparte de las kazu mi amiga del alma mila xD la loba verde XDD 

weno con esto me despido espero que le haya gustado a si algo mas KALA NECESITO QUE ME INFORMES ALGO SOS EN MSN Xd

Nota: feliz cumple atrazado Kitsune!

ya si muxos besos y abrazos y grax por leerme

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles el mas loco capitulo de licanos y vampiros eso pienso yo xD espero lo disfruten

Capitulo 7

Un joven despierta en un lugar muy distinto al que había yacido antes, ahora se encontraba en un lugar lleno de fuego acompañado un olor repugnante y de una oscuridad esclarecida por el fuego que salía de algunos lugares debajo del negro suelo.

-donde demonios estoy… que es este lugar-voltea su cabeza y logra vislumbrar un perro con 3 cabezas durmiendo en la sima de una pequeña montaña, pero al observarlo nota que el perro no esta dormido del todo una de sus cabezas permanece con sus ojos abiertos.

-que diablos es este lugar…-nota como uno de las personas salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a un gran rió, y es atacada por el gran perro, siendo así destrozada pero aun permanecía con vida, luego de su hazaña el gran perro regresa a su lugar y el joven traga saliva

-Sanosuke… por aquí- le dice una criatura vestida con una gran capa que lo cubría desde su cabeza hasta los pies y una gran hoz en su mano derecha

-¿quién diablos eres tú? –le pregunta Sanosuke aun sentado en el suelo

-pues… yo soy Caronte seré tu guía-

-guía, de que, dónde estoy? – Pregunta el joven extrañado –y qué diablos es ese animal- dice señalando al enorme perro

-veras…en primer lugar… estas muerto-a Sano se le descompone la cara- en segundo soy Caronte el barquero que te llevara donde los jueces para que seas juzgado…-Sano se pone blanco como papel- y él de aya es Cerberos el guardián que impide que salgas de aquí-Sano mira al enorme anima y traga saliva nuevamente –qué esperas nuestra barca nos espera-

-ok…- le responde un Sano un poco mas recuperado-"entonces todo no fue un sueño… demonios maldito"-Shishio –sin darse cuenta lo ultimo lo dice en voz alta

-Shishio dices?…-sano se limita a asentir – pues veras … hace ya un tiempo hemos estado recibiendo mensajes de ese sujeto para Lucifer, no se que tramaran-

-enserio… -dice Sano algo extrañado por la información que se le estaba dando

-pero es normal… ya que los vampiros normalmente se relacionan mucho con él, pero no en tal extremo como lo están haciendo ahora…-Caronte aborda la pequeña embarcación junto a Sanosuke- pero asumo que eres un vampiro igual que él-

-sí lo soy, cómo lo sabes?-

-llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio-dice esto comenzando a remar a través del río-

-ya veo… y no sabes que clase se mensajes envían-la verdad que no pero los superiores están preocupados…-

-oh entiendo y por cierto a dónde nos dirigimos? –

-que poca atención me pones… ya te dije antes, que íbamos a donde los jueces para que te juzgarán-dice Caronte resignado con una gota de sudor

-y para que me van juzgar –pregunta Sano como si fuera un niño

-tú que crees…?- le dice él barquero resignado y mirándolo amenazadoramente

-emmm… ni idea-

-estupido…-dice en voz baja para si mismo

-ya te oí!- dice Sano en tono amenazador, por lo cual Caronte se sorprende y vuelve a su estado de resignación-

-vas a ir donde los 3 jueces para a si ser juzgado, si fuiste bueno iras a los campos y si fuiste malo iras a Tártaros-

-ups…y que es ser malo- dice Sanosuke sabiendo perfectamente al lugar donde iba

-pues ya sabes cometer crímenes como lo son matar, robar, entre otros- lo mira y nota la cara de preocupación que lleva Sanosuke- sí, ya sabes donde iras pero creo que serias uno de los asistentes de Lucifer-

De la nada aparece un dragón con dos cabezas en dirección a la isla donde se dirigían para el juicio de Sanosuke, él dragón al sobrevolar sobre el pequeño bote lo impulsa hacia la costa de la isla.

-qué fue eso?- pregunta Sanosuke mientras se levanta

-ese era Lucifer – se levanta y toma su hoz – sígueme Sanosuke

-ok- comienza a seguir a Caronte en completo silencio

Al adentrarse a la pequeña isla se aproximan a un enorme castillo rodeado de gárgolas que disfrutaban del pleno vuelo alrededor de este .Ya estando adentro del castillo se dirigen hacia una habitación decorada como un estrado (ya saben donde juzgan las personas).

-Bienvenidos, tu debes ser Sagara Sanosuke, cierto?- le pregunta uno de los sujetos sentado al centro y mas alto que los otros dos, este sujeto de apariencia elegante, vestía una camisa de vestir negra con unos botones desabrochados, acompañada de de un pantalón del mismo color, unos mechones marrones de su rebelde cabello y sus ojos de color verde intenso.

-sí, soy Sagara Sanosuke y ustedes quienes son-le pregunta Sanosuke algo extrañado

-pues, yo soy Minos él en cargado de aceptar el juicio de estos dos- dice señalando a sus dos compañeros- este es Radamanto, él encargado de juzgar a los Orientales, es quien se encargara de tu juicio- dice señalando a un joven de cabellera negra y ojos de color azules oscuro, vestido de forma parecida a Minos y con un pequeño pendiente de plata en forma de aguja en su lóbulo izquierdo

-oh…- dice Sano al conocer a su verdugo

-y este de acá es Éaco, él se encarga de juzgar a los Occidentales- dice señalando a un joven rubio de ojos azules y vestido de la misma forma de los dos anteriores, pero este tenia tatuado un dragón occidental en su mejilla derecha

-mucho gustos caballeros- dice Sanosuke haciendo una reverencia al podio donde estaban sentados los 3 sujetos, a lo cual los dos de los costados asienten con la cabeza

-Sanosuke, han transcurrido 13 años ya de tu muerte… y es hora de ser juzgado ante mí- declara amenazadoramente Radamanto

-que que, llevo 13 años muertos- dice de forma asombrada

-bueno yo me retiro tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- y así se retira Caronte

-Sagara el tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma aquí y en el mundo humano- dice el dragón que minutos antes surcaba los cielos de aquel lugar

-Lucifer que haces aquí-dice Minos de forma amenazadora y poniéndose de pie

-pues eh venido a decirte que nada será como lo es ahora muhahahahaha- dice esto adquiriendo forma humana, la cual era un hombre de extremadamente alto, de lago cabellos negro con tonos verdoso y ojos negros como la noche, iba vestido con una capa negra con detalles rojos-Minos, Minos, mi querido Minos, sabes muy bien que tengo el poder de hacer lo que se me venga en gana aquí, solo te advierto que esto va a cambia bastante-levantando la mirada de forma amenazadora- y los dos mundo serán uno solo- y diciendo esto desaparece de la presencia de los jueces

-maldición… maldita sea la hora que deje pasar los mensajes provenientes de Shishio-dice esto dándole efusivos golpes al estrado donde se encontraba

-perdón…que es lo que esta pasando- dice Sanosuke desapercibido

-lo que pasa es que el sujeto que acaba de irse esta planeando la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos- dice Éaco de manera despreocupada

-ciertamente Éaco, tiene razón abra que evitarlo a toda costa- dice Radamanto haciendo un gesto de preocupación ante la situación

-y que van hacer conmigo?- interrumpe Sanosuke a los jueces

-pues en realidad no tengo la mas mínima idea, tengo que avisarle la situación a Hades así que hasta pronto – dice Minos desapareciendo del lugar

-Radamanto porque no dejamos ir al muchacho, talvez sea de utilidad, según los antecedentes del sujeto es fuerte y lleva algunos resentimientos contra él-dice Éaco de forma tranquila

-y que hacías revisando mis documentos- dice Radamanto mirándolo de forma asesina

-pues… estaba aburrido-

-oigan ya decídanse que van hacer conmigo – dice Sanosuke, él cual había tomado asiento en el piso del lugar

-sabes… Éaco tienes razón además Minos no vendrá en un buen rato y seria útil vigilar el lugar y asegurarnos que no este ocurriendo nada extraño, además de lo que dijo Lucifer- sujetándose el mentón- Sagara ven con nosotros- termina Radamanto

Después de esto los 3 se dirigen hacia la salida del Hades…

* * *

-Nobul ya viene-

-pensé que esperarías algo de tiempo-suspira – pero ahí que prepararnos para esta noche entonces-

-si...-

* * *

-Nicolás prepara todo para irnos en unas horas partiremos-

-si hermano-ordeno Nobul

Después de que Nobul dictara la orden los lobos y él vampiro se reunieron en los jardines del castillo para así partir

-Kenshin, Nicolás, Camila, Verito, Monika y Aiko me acompañaran a esta misión- les dicta Nobul- no es como cualquier otra, no entramos a matar, entraremos simplemente a probar la habilidad de los hijos de Saito y Lazara, él que sea capaz de hacerle daño alguno a ellos se afrontara a las consecuencias-después de decir esto Nobul comienza a sacudir un poco su gabardina- recuerden, la unión hace la fuerza y mientras mas miembros tengamos en el grupo mas fuerte seremos- diciendo esto desaparece en el horizonte-

-chicos ya escucharon al líder patrulla de perros vamonos ya- dice Monika, era una licano de ojos cafés claros y pelaje de color castaño, estaba vestida de forma ligera para la misión con un top negro y unos pantalones del mismo color

-ten más cuidado de quien le dices perros- le ruge Nicolás desapareciendo junto a las 3 lobas y el vampiro para luego ser seguido por Monika

* * *

-Tomoe en realidad cocinas muy bien- la halaga Akari

-muchas gracias-agradecía a su invitada el halago, mientras observaba el atardecer, como el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado intenso

-chicas vengan adentro ya esta haciendo frió- les dice Enishi a las chicas que estaban en el balcón

-en un momento-le responde Kaoru-que serenidad se siente en el aire… pero a pesar de todo pienso que algo va a pasar…-dice esto algo pensativa

-no digas esas cosas Kaoru- le dice Daniela algo nerviosa

-es cierto Dani tiene razón Kaoru relájate, ven vamos a dentro- le dice Tomoe tomándola de los hombros para así guiarla a la casa

Al entrar a la casa los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá, Akari como era de esperar se sienta al lado de Aoshi de forma pensativa, Dani hace lo mismo sentándose junto a Enishi y Kaoru, Yahiko y Tomoe optan por sentarse juntos en otro sofá de la acogedora sala de estar.

-Akari, Dani durante todo este tiempo donde han estado viviendo todo este tiempo- les pregunta curiosamente Yahiko

-pues veras…- dice de forma pensativa Daniela- hemos vivido por aquí, por aya-

-somos nómadas- termina Akari

-oh nómadas que interesante- responde Enishi – en que clase de lugares han vivido?- les pregunta

-pues en la ciudad, en el campo, en la playa, en muchas partes-termina de decir Daniela riendo nerviosamente-

-pero cuéntennos mas detalles- dice Yahiko

-Dani, ya es hora de dormir no es así- le dice Akari a su prima

si Akari tiene razón- bosteza-

-noo por favor cuéntenos- dice Yahiko como si fuese un niño ansioso de que se le narre su historia antes de ir a dormir

-Yahiko no molestes a nuestras invitadas-lo regaña Tomoe

-perdona hermana-se disculpa

-Kaoru serias tan amable de acompaña a las chicas a su habitación-

-con gusto lo are Tomoe- le responde

Las 3 chicas emprenden el camino hacia la planta superior de la residencia en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones, al llegar al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, Kaoru se detiene.

-chicas que tengan buenas noches-les desea Kaoru

-gracias, igual tú Kao- se despiden las chicas para luego entrar a la habitación

* * *

-según la información que nos dio Akari, estamos cerca del lugar- dice Camila ajustándose los ante ojos

-estas segura Mila- le pregunta inseguro, Nicolás- Hermano no se como confías en ella- dirigiéndose a Nobul

-será una despistada en el castillo, pero en cuestiones de coordenadas, mapas y estrategias es una genio y eso lo sabes- dice Nobul recostándose de un árbol, mientras las demás lobas olfateaban el aire.

-jefe, por aquí esta el rastro de Akari y Daniela, pero no estaban solas dos mas la acompañaban asumo que eran los hijos de Saito-Dice Verito, la cual era una loba de color castaño entre claro y oscuro, y hermosos ojos Verdes, a esto Verito lucia unos pantalones jeans desgastados y un top color negro.

-pues vamos, que esperamos- les pregunta Nicolás

-la orden de Nobul…- dice Kenshin que se encontraba, al igual que Nobul, recostado a un árbol

-Vamos…- responde Nobul al escuchar el comentario del Vampiro

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros llegan a cierta distancia de la casa donde se encontraban los chicos.

-nos dividiremos, Monika, Vero y Aiko entraran por la parte de atrás-señala Nobul

-si señor- responden las 3, mientras desaparecen, para dirigirse a donde se les fue indicado

-Mila y Nicolás cuiden el frente- los antes mencionado asienten como respuesta a la orden

-y tú, Himura iras por arriba y yo iré por el frente-

-ok, manos a la obra…- dice esto desapareciendo

Después de desaparecer Kenshin, reaparece en el techo de la casa para luego introducirse por una de las ventanas que daban a una de los dormitorios…

-tú…-mira incrédulo Kenshin a la figura que se encontraba frente a el

-quién eres tu?- pregunta Kaoru de forma nerviosa ya que había ingresado un extraño a su habitación, sin mencionar que estaba con el torso medio desvestido, solo traiga el sostén.

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru, quedando su rostro frente al de ella, tanto era su cercanía que ambos podía sentir la calida respiración del otro…

-eres una hermosa niña- dice esto deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla- que digo… si te has convertido en una mujer- Kaoru no podía articular palabra alguna estaba atónita, impresionada, sonrojada y no podía resistirse a lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo.

-quién eres..?- apenas pudo articular Kaoru, mientras Kenshin continuaba sus caricias, ahora en el cabello de la joven-

-yo soy… Kenshin Himura…- y diciendo esto Kenshin se apodera de los labios de la joven…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Caronte: como mas bien todos los conocen es el barquero que muestran, el encargado de cruzar a las almas a través del río, los que saben del tema sabrán que los muertos en las épocas que estos mitos regían, se enterraban con monedas debajo de la lengua para que este personaje los cruzara, pero si de lo contrario usted no llevaba la moneda tenia que esperar determinado números de años hasta que Caronte cediera a llevarlo gratis.

Radamantos y Éaco : los jueces Europeos y Asiáticos, pero como sabrán en los tiempos que se desataron estos mitos América no había sido descubierta, aun, así que extendí el radio geográfico por el cual cada juez tendría que juzgar, Radamantos con los Orientales y Éaco con los Occidentales

Lucifer y Hades: son personajes que tienen cosas en común pero no por eso indica que sean el mismo, además de que prácticamente vivan en e mismo lugar y sean amos y señores de lo malévolo, son personajes distintos y de historias diferentes

Sin mas que decir, agradezco a todas las Kazuko a mi twin, nuki, verito, shysi, kala, kitsu(ya no me tas aconsejando como antes t.t), a lesli, Yuki y las de más que se me hayan olvidado porfiss sorry

También gracias a noelito

Y por ultimo

PD: dejen review

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno después de un laaaaaargoooooooooooo tiempo me digne a publicar el cap 8 "si al fin vaga" (se escucha a lo lejos) ..UU de mi tierna y linda historia de vampiros xD, aclarando este cap se lo dedico a mi twincita (akari aoi) que estuvo de cumpleaños el pasado 26 de julio.

También quiero dedicárselo a Arcas y a kitsune sensei, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitar públicamente a Arcas por su graduación en educación y a mi sensei ya que esta en fase de tesis, vamos chicas si se puede!

Disclaimer o tortura mental: los personajes que aparecen en mi fic (la mayoría) no me pertenecen ya que son de la autoría de Watsuki Nobuhiro y los derechos son de la sony xD, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día…

Sin más los dejare con el fic, así me dejan Review más rápido

* * *

Capitulo 8

Danza de Espadas…

Cuando te veas atrapado en la oscuridad, siempre busca la luz que refleja el sol que resplandece dentro de ti…

Sanosuke Sagara se había salvado de ser juzgado, y no tan solo eso, si no que, los jueces habían decidido que su regreso seria útil contra el mal que se avecinaba…

-Sagara…-lo llamo Radamanto

-si?- contestó

-en estos momentos nos dirigimos hacia las puertas que te conducirán fuera del Hades-

-oh…-respondió desganado Sanosuke

-no es tan fácil como suena Sagara- advertía Éaco

-a que te refieres con eso?- pregunta Sano un poco mas alerta al tema

-Sano, para regresar a la tierra tendrás que quitarle la llave a Cerberos-dice Radamanto con los ojos cerrados y con un tono despreocupado

-suena tan fácil si lo dices en ese tono- responde Sano con la cara azul

-pues lo es- contesta el pelinegro

-claro, ya que tu lo alimentas de vez en cuando, el animal no te haría daño-lo acusa Éaco

-pero Radamanto por que si te llevas tan bien con él, no buscas la llave y me dejas salir- pregunta Sano un poco emocionado

-pues… lo que pasa es lo siguiente Sagara-coloca su mano en el mentón notándose un poco pensativo- es que…-ahora posa su mano por su cabello deteniéndose en el cuello- es que no quiero…-

(PLOP)

Se escucha la caída repentina de Sanosuke y Éaco ante el comentario del juez.

-Radamanto que imprudente que eres- lo mira de forma amenazadora el rubio

-bueno, además sería una buena prueba para Sagara, quiero saber si es tan fuerte como dicen- responde Radamanto con una mirada decidida

* * *

Misao Makimachi, una chica de baja estatura, cabellos oscuros peinados en una larga trenza y unos ojos esmeraldas que normalmente daban a notar gran felicidad, pero en este momento estaban oscuros, totalmente apoderados por el miedo desde la noche anterior.

Desde ese momento no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido, como esa criatura enorme la había acorralado y como casi la mata.

-Flash Back-

Misao huía despavorida después de haber sido salvada por aquel otro licántropo que había aparecido repentinamente.

Estaba desconcertada, no sabia lo que le había pasado, ni siquiera sabia que esas criaturas existían! Su único objetivo en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, tanta era su preocupación por escapar que no se percató de que las heridas que tenia a cada lado de sus brazos sangraban dejando un pequeño rastro detrás, y con su huida daba comienzo la lluvia, que caía en su piel como si de agujas se tratase, corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo hacia su casa, al llegar, se mete al baño y abre la regadera…

-esto no me esta pasando a mi- se repetía a si misma mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, al mismo tiempo que la sangre mezclada con el agua, se deslizaba suavemente a través del cuerpo desnudo de la chica hasta llegar al piso de la tina y drenarse, ya no podía aguantar su propio peso, el miedo se apodero por completo de su cuerpo, temblaba, lloraba como nunca y ahora yacía sentada con sus rodillas recogidas en la bañera, hasta que por el pequeño ventanal se filtraron algunos rayos de luz , dando indicio a un nuevo día, o mas bien a su nueva vida…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Esa mañana Misao se levantó de la tina, donde había pasado toda la noche, se dispuso a colocarse algunas prendas de vestir, unos jeans azules y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, aun se sentía aterrada por lo sucedido, y por que no, no todas las noches te encuentras con una bestia de esa magnitud y te mira como si fueras un trozo de carne parlante y tú único objetivo es convertirte en su próxima comida.

La joven permaneció pensativa todo el día sentada, con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, en toda la tarde no se había dignado a realizar movimiento alguno, ni se había inmutado a probar bocado, aunque su estomago se lo pidiera a gritos. y así paso la tarde hasta que llegada las 8:00 de la noche, noto como se ocultaba el sol, por alguna extraña razón esto hizo que un escalofríos surcara un camino por su columna vertebral lo cual la empujo a levantarse de la silla bruscamente, impulsada por el deseo de salir fuera de su hogar, al salir se encontró con una destellante luna llena, nunca había sentido esa sensación, la luna le pedía a gritos que la mirara, diciéndole que estaba hecha esa noche única y exclusivamente para ella…

Las pupilas de los verdes ojos de Misao se dilataron bruscamente, empezó a sentir que la desgarraban desde adentro, sus facciones comenzaron a tomar formas caninas, su cuerpo aumento el doble a su tamaño, su piel ahora estaba siendo revestida por una gruesa capa de pelo negro, mientras que sus ropas eran rotas por la presión que ejercía el cuerpo que estaba cambiando, y finalmente la cola hizo su aparición terminando la transformación de la nueva licano que saludaba por primera vez la luna…

-Awwwwwwww-

* * *

-oh rayos!- decía Yahiko molesto al darse cuenta que la luna llena hacia su aparición esa noche- Tomoe, Enishi…!- grita desesperado, mientras que por las escaleras aparecían un Enishi completamente empapado en sudor y una Tomoe un tanto agitada.

* * *

-Vero entra por esta ventana- dice Aiko apuntando al ventanal del lado izquierdo, Aiko una loba de los pocos miembros del circulo de confianza de Nobul, era de aspecto estilizado, con varios mechones cayendo en su rostro ocultando sus oscuros ojos marrones que destellaban por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, mas sin embargo estaba vestida con un top rojo y unos pantalones jeans color negro, un pendiente colgaba de su oreja izquierda en forma de lagrima y al igual que sus hermanos de clan poseía un colgante en forma de colmillo tallado en zafiro.-Monika tu entras por este- dice señalando el lado derecho- y yo entrare por acá- dice señalando la puerta- a la cuenta de tres-

-uno- comenzó Monika

-dos- continúa Vero

-tres!- finalizan las chicas entrando bruscamente por donde se les había señalado, rompiendo así las ventanas y la puerta misma

-que diablos…- dice Enishi ante la aparición repentina de las 3 figuras lobunas que hacían acto de presencia en la cocina-quienes son ustedes!- dice esto algo alterado volteando a ver la ventana, ya no pudo contenerse más, al igual que sus hermanos ahora el peli plateado se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, antes lo que se les avecinaba .

* * *

-tú…-mira incrédulo Kenshin a la figura que se encontraba frente a el

-quién eres tú?- pregunta Kaoru de forma nerviosa ya que había ingresado un extraño a su habitación, sin mencionar que estaba con el torso medio desvestido, solo traía el sostén.

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru, quedando su rostro frente al de ella, tanto era su cercanía que ambos podía sentir la calida respiración del otro…

-eres una hermosa niña- dice esto deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla- que digo… si te has convertido en una mujer- Kaoru no podía articular palabra alguna estaba atónita, impresionada, sonrojada y no podía resistirse a lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo.

-quién eres..?- apenas pudo articular Kaoru, mientras Kenshin continuaba sus caricias, ahora en el cabello de la joven-

-yo soy… Kenshin Himura…- y diciendo esto Kenshin se apodera de los labios de la joven…

Kaoru estaba completamente asombrada más sin embargo no se resistió al beso, de hecho empezaba a disfrutarlo y a responder a este, hasta que el sonido de el cristal de las ventanas cayendo al piso la devolvió estrepitosamente a la realidad

-aléjate de mi ¡-dice esto abofeteando violentamente al pelirrojo

-eso nunca muñeca- responde mientras lamía sensualmente la sangre que salía de sus labios

-idiota- Kaoru empieza a cambiar de forma para adquirir su apariencia de licano y lanzarse al ataque

Kaoru lanza continuos zarpazos a los cuales Kenshin esquiva con suma facilidad, Kaoru al ver que sus ataques no eran certeros atino a cambiar de estrategia, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-oh que linda lobita, que vas hacer ahora?- pregunta Kenshin burlonamente

-grrr- gruñe mostrando sus blancas perlas

-wi que lindos colmillitos- Kenshin continua burlándose de la pelinegra

Kaoru siguió retrocediendo, para luego tomar impulso y arrojarse nuevamente a su blanco, el cual esquivó los dos primeros zarpazos

-eso es todo lo que puedes hac…-

El pelirrojo fue tomado de sorpresa por las mandíbulas de la loba, que ahora se encontraban incrustadas sobre su hombro izquierdo, a lo cual este respondió posando su mano derecha sobre el hocico de Kaoru para abrirlo y así soltarse del agarre.

-rayos te subestimé-se saca la gabardina, mostrando la herida que tenía en su hombro, la cual se cicatrizo en segundos-

-me alegro que te ayas dado cuenta-sonríe Kaoru mientras un hilito de sangre de el vampiro abandonaba su mandíbula

* * *

-oye Nicolás, qué crees que este pasando allá dentro?- pregunta Mila al rubio

-no tengo la más mínima idea, pero sea lo que sea que este pasando se nota que se están divirtiendo- dijo algo molesto

Los arbustos que les servían de resguardo a los dos lobos, empezaron a moverse como si alguien más estuviera tras ellos.

Mila y Nicolás estaban preparados para recibir a lo que fuera que estuviera escondido ahí

La criatura que se había mantenido escondida, se abalanzó contra Nicolás, mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo.

Nicolás se disponía a regresar el ataque de su atacante hasta que su mirada se topo con dos esmeraldas, pertenecientes a aquella bestia.

Mila se disponía a defender a su compañero hasta que este la detuvo.

-No! Mila no le hagas daño!-le grito Nicolás un tanto irritado ya que estaba aguantando el dolor de la mordida.

-por qué? Qué dices!-la loba estaba completamente asombrada ante la actitud de su compañero

-ella es humana…-finalizo el lobo, para pegarle en la nuca a la bestia que aun mordía su brazo dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Sanosuke se encontraba mirando de frente a Cerberos, desafiándolo con la mirada, el perro no aguanto esto y trato de engullirlo de un solo bocado.

-no puedo creer que Cerbero aya terminado con el tan rápido-dice Radamanto asombrado

-no creo que sea así- dice el rubio señalando al canino- mira-

Efectivamente Sanosuke había sostenido la mandíbula del perro cuando intentó engullirlo, aprovechando esto para romperle el cuello de la cabeza del centro.

-creo que todavía no pierdo mi toque- sonríe orgulloso el castaño

El can ante semejante acto en su contra, con su cabeza del lado izquierdo arranco la cabeza del centro ya que solamente era un estorbo.

-diablos…-atino a decir Sano al ver tal acción de parte del animal

Ahora dispuesto a regresar a su plan de ataque contra Sano, el perro nuevamente se abalanza contra el hombre, el cual no se iba a quedar quieto esperando que lo llenase de baba, así que Sagara decide pegar un salto colocándose en el lomo de la criatura.

Al sentir el peso de Sanosuke sobre su espalda el animal instintivamente comenzó a dar vueltas, para luego revolcarse en el suelo, teniendo éxito con lo último, ya que se había desprendido al molesto humano, pero para su desgracia él estaba arrodillado debajo de su pecho, colocando su mano derecha en forma de estaca y clavándosela a un costado.

-ya vasta, quieta Jannet- había intervenido Radamantos, sabía que si continuaban el Cerberos terminaría muerto, ya que conocía mejor que nadie al animal, y su indisposición a rendirse en una batalla.

Sanosuke al escuchar la voz del Juez decidió parar, lleno de sangre y algo asombrado.

-Jannet?- había repetido el castaño

-así se llama –aclaro Éaco cruzando los brazos

El pelinegro se había acercado al cerbero que ahora se encontraba recostado en el suelo, exhausto y magullado a causa de la pelea, dándole unas palmadas en su lomo, se dirigió a abrir un estuche que se encontraba en el collar, sacando de este una llave de color negro con unos toques dorados.

-toma Sagara- Radamantos le entrega la llave, para voltear la mirada y colocar las manos sobre la bestia, saliendo de estas un resplandor, curando las heridas causadas por Sanosuke,

-buena chica, ve regresa a tu lugar- palmeó por última vez

Pero el animal no se marcho sin antes, darle un lametón a Sanosuke, él cual había quedado de piedra, por el acto de afecto.

-eso fue raro- dice Éaco algo receloso

-si bastante- lo secundo Sagara

-ya tienes la llave, puedes marcharte-dice el pelinegro mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte

-tengo la llave pero, dónde diablos la voy a usar? no veo ninguna puerta con cerrojo por aquí-Sano estaba algo frustrado con la actitud de aquel tipo

Éaco señalo un punto en la lejanía.

-sigue derecho, encontraras un portón, que te llevara fuera del Hades, pero no quiere decir que estés fuera del inframundo-

-entonces que tengo que hacer-Sanosuke estaba resignado así que optó por sentarse en aquel magullado suelo.

-tendrás que buscar al oráculo, el cual se encuentra cerca de la puerta, creo que no se te dificultara llegar- por primera vez Radamanto le dio algo de apoyo moral.

-que tengas buena suerte-se despido Éaco, mas sin embargo Radamanto se limito a agitar su brazo, así que con esto ambos le dieron la espalda al vampiro.

-una cosa más…-Sano había volteado buscando a los jueces con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos se encontraba ahí, así que sin más contratiempos decidió emprender su marcha fuera de aquel infierno.

* * *

Aquí van los saludos agradecimientos y toda la santa tonteria que se me ocurra decir…

Saludos a VERITO! DANIELA(que siempre se me olvidan gomen nasai onechan's)XD saludos a emm mi twin, arcas, kitsu, monika, aiko, yiki! Digo yuki XD(se me kedo alguien?) aa sii la autora de los mega review (uno de mis favoritos) alis chan, mila, sammy, Krix, noe, Dhariana, a mi señora madre que finge que me escucha cuando le cuento algo de mis fics, emm a Dahiana .. a no esa soy yo.

Bueno bueno vamos al grano el asunto es que me gustaría que me dejen Review xD sin eso no soy nadie !(que exigente)

Ya saben que les agradezco que saquen un poco de su tiempo para leer mis locuras muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

PD Para Arcas: neesan tengo un poppy! xD

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


End file.
